


Worth the Wait

by yourfutureleader



Category: True Blood
Genre: Behind the Scenes, First Meeting, M/M, New Orleans, Vampires, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfutureleader/pseuds/yourfutureleader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A serie of short fics exploring what happened off-screen that faithful night Russell and Steve met under the influence of Lilith's blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Elevator

Russell doesn’t quite remember how he had ended up in the elevator, stuck in between Eric Northman – of all vampires – and the Reverend. And somehow, somewhere along the way, he had gotten hold of a hat and a pair of sunglasses, which would hopefully serve as his disguise tonight. Even after being absent for well over a year, he was still considered to be public enemy number one.

Whether or not people would see through his disguise was the least of his worries right now. Russell found himself pressed uncomfortably close to Steve Newlin, the baby vampire. And feeling uncomfortable around anyone wasn’t something Russell was used to. Newlin had already caught Russell’s eye during Salome’s ridiculous little ritual. He wasn’t sure whether it had been the man’s huge, seemingly-innocent eyes or his unapologetic enthusiasm about being a vampire that had drawn his attention.

He tried his best not to look at the freshly-turned Reverend, but Russell couldn’t stop his eyes wandering to the taller man’s back, wondering what he was hiding underneath that horrible sweater. Russell’s eyes drifted further down and he involuntarily bit his lip as he noticed the way Steve’s trousers clung to his behind.

Russell mentally scolded himself. He was far too young, both in human and vampire years. And he was probably still far too religious.  Still lost in his thoughts, he could barely hold back a gasp as the younger man turned around slightly, his back now firmly pressing against Russell.

He desperately tried to think of anything, anything at all to keep his mind from going _there._ He tried thinking of Talbot – which was a horribly foolish idea because it only reminded Russell of how long it had been and how badly he needed someone to love, how he missed being this close to anyone.

Russell’s relief when the elevator finally made it to the top was immense. When the doors slid open, he wasted no time leaving the elevator and getting as much distance between himself and Steve as possible. Must be the blood, he tried telling himself – even if he knew full well this had started before that drop of blood ever touched his lips.

* * *

Steve couldn’t believe his luck. He’d somehow been included in the offering of Lilith’s blood – although he believed Rosalyn had a hand in it. She may not be the kindest Maker, but she did try and include Steve as much as she could.

Now, he stood in an elevator, surrounded by some of the oldest and most powerful vampires in the world. In fact, he could feel _the_ oldest vampire pressing against his back, and if his heart had still been beating, he was sure it would have been beating at full speed right now.

Steve had noticed Edgington looking at him earlier that evening. To be quite honest, he had been staring at the older vampire himself. There was something incredibly fascinating about suddenly finding himself in the same room, or right now, in the same tiny and cramped elevator, with the man he had spent so much time hating.

 He wondered if what he was feeling right now was the last remnant of that hatred. Maybe it was the blood. He knew humans could get high on vampire blood, but he wasn’t entirely sure what it did to other vampires. And Steve had learned not to bother Rosalyn with these kinds of questions; she’d just laugh at his ignorance and leave him to figure it out for himself.

Speaking of Rosalyn, Steve wasn’t sure she entered the elevator with them. He turned around slightly to see past Northman, who was blocking his view. He immediately regretted this, because he had managed to get himself pinned between Edgington and one of the elevator walls. Steve was very much aware of the other vampire pressing against his backside. What was worse, he found himself enjoying the close contact.

No. Of course he wasn’t enjoying this. Jason’s rejection was still fresh in his mind, and Steve hadn’t thought of trying with another man since, not sure he could stand being rejected a second time. Whatever it was he was feeling right now, it had to be the blood. It simply couldn’t be what he was afraid it might be – because there was no chance the most powerful creature on earth could ever even consider thinking of him in that way.

When Edgington was the first to get off the elevator and break the uncomfortably intimate contact with Steve, his suspicions seemed to be confirmed. Trying to shake any thoughts of Edgington from his mind, Steve sighed and noticed the rest had already made their way across the terrain surrounding the Authority Headquarters. “Well.. are you going to stand there all night or are you joining us?” Rosalyn called out for him. 


	2. The Alley

Russell was moving through the crowd in a haze – not sure it had been induced by the blood or by the young vampire who couldn’t seem to keep his hands off him. Whatever it was, he didn’t care. He felt good for the first time since _that_ night and he was going to enjoy every single second of it.

He’d tried to keep his distance, but when Steve had come up to him, it had taken only the slightest brush of a hand to make him lose all resolve. And he didn’t quite remember what he had been afraid of. He moved on, touching Steve, holding his hand, putting an arm around his shoulders, half dancing through the streets together, not caring who could see them.

Russell could hardly take his eyes of him – and Steve seemed to have a similar problem. Thoughts raced through his head, and sometimes, for a split second he’d convince himself this was all a very bad idea. But he brushed these thoughts aside as soon as they appeared. There was one rapidly growing thought – no, not a thought, a need – overshadowing all others, even the overwhelming urge to feed.

It didn’t take long for this need to take over completely, and Russell grabbed hold of Steve’s shoulders and pushed him into the nearest alley he could find, away from the bustle of the crowd. Impatiently, he elbowed away some humans that were taking up space in his alley, before shoving Steve up against a wall.

He was slightly surprised at the other man’s lack of protest about being handled this way. He was more surprised when he felt Steve’s hands making their way underneath his jacket. Before Russell could clear his mind and understand what was happening, Steve had pulled him closer and planted his far-too-soft lips on his own.

Russell responded to the kiss, hungry and eager to feel what he hadn’t felt in what seemed like forever. He felt his fangs popping out but couldn’t care less about them right now. His hands had still been grasping Steve’s sweater, but he moved them down now, determined to find out whether his ass felt as great as it looked in those pants.

Standing there, kissing and groping Steve, he lost all track of time, and if it hadn’t been for the distant excited cries of the other vampires, somewhere far off back on the crowded street, he was sure they would have stayed there all night.

* * *

Steve could not recall where he’d found the courage to say something to Russell and he hardly remembered what it was he’d said – it had been something silly about his outfit. And he still could not believe his luck when the other vampire had responded by taking his hand and not having let go of him since.

He couldn’t stop staring at Russell, couldn’t stop marveling at the sheer power he seemed to radiate. Most of all, Steve couldn’t believe Russell had taken an interest in him. Russell was no Jason – he was much more. Yes, Jason might have that body of his, but being around Russell made him feel something entirely new and different, something deeper than lust.

Not that Steve wasn’t also lusting after Russell.  Ever since he had been turned, he had been feeling like a hormonal teenager, and that blood made it all ten times worse – or better. All Steve knew was that he wanted to keep touching Russell, and do much more, if he’d let him.  He could feel Russell moving even closer, and before he knew what was going on, he had been pushed into an alley.

Russell had pinned him against a wall and without thinking, Steve moved his hands to Russell’s back and slipped them underneath his jacket. He pulled Russell closer and started kissing him. It wasn’t a soft or shy kiss, but one fueled by pure lust and a need to get closer, to taste the other man.

When Russell’s fangs popped out, swiftly followed by his hands grasping Steve’s ass, Steve let a groan escape his lips. He could feel his body respond to Russell’s touch and moved his hips against Russell’s. He was very pleased with himself when he could feel Russell growing hard against him. Just as he was about to move his hands to Russell’s hips, he heard Rosalyn calling out for him.

“Steve? Dammit boy, where the hell have you run off to this time? I swear, this was the goddamn last time I turned someone, I’m getting too old to serve as a babysitter for fucking baby vampires.” Reluctantly, Steve broke the kiss to respond to his Maker’s call. “I – I’m so sorry Russell. But I can’t – you know she’s my Maker.” Russell smiled at him. “It’s okay. I’ll come with you,” he said, as he gave Steve a quick kiss and led him out of the alley, his arm securely around Steve’s waist.


	3. The Bar - Exterior

Finding the others hadn’t been difficult. Even without Steve being guided by his Maker’s call, they could have heard them from a mile away. Not that Russell was paying particular attention to anything that wasn’t Steve at the moment. If it had been up to him, he would have scooped Steve up half an hour ago and taken him back to the Head Quarters to-

But no, he couldn’t do that, not just yet.

Russell had to remind himself again and again that he should try and not rush things with Steve. He wasn’t even sure Steve’d as much as kissed another man before him, let alone been involved in the things Russell had a hard time not thinking about. As they kept walking, Russell let his hand slip underneath Steve’s sweater and ran it up and down his back.

The gasp Steve let out almost made Russell bite his own tongue. He craned his neck and put his lips near Steve’s ears. “If you like the feel of that,” he said in a low voice, moving his hand to the lowest part of Steve’s back, “just imagine what it would feel like if I moved to the front,” and he placed his other hand on Steve’s stomach.

Russell never had a chance to continue, as the others had suddenly come to a halt in front of some bar and were calling out for them. Reluctantly, yet keeping his hands where he left them, he led Steve over to the group and tried to see what they were so excited about. The bar was packed with what seemed to be people attending some private party.

A girl had taken the stage and had started singing some horrid song – yet Russell couldn’t deny knowing the lyrics by heart. Suddenly, the urge to feed became impossible to ignore, and Russell didn’t see why dinner and fun shouldn’t go together. “Guys, if you’d secure the front doors, I’ll make sure to give us an entrance,” he said, detaching himself from Steve, but not before bending closer and whispering “This one’s for you, darlin’.”

* * *

Steve didn’t think he’d ever hated Rosalynn more than he did right now. Of course she had to pick the worst possible moment to suddenly start caring about him and Calling him. Before sharing those moments in the alley with Russell, he had thought of nothing more than kissing the other man. And now, after having felt Russell against him, he couldn’t stop wondering what it would be like to truly be with him.

And Steve knew full well these thoughts were having a very visible effect on him, but he couldn’t care less about who saw it. In fact, he hoped Russell would see just what he did to him, merely by being near him, apparently not able to stop touching Steve and the very high possibility of sharing another intimate moment with him sooner rather than later.

 When Russell suddenly started stroking his back he couldn’t suppress a soft moan. Before this evening, Steve never imagined it could possibly feel this good to be touched by a vampire, let alone by this vampire in particular. But it did, and when Russell whispered in his ear and moved his hand over to Steve’s stomach, he felt he might explode there and then.

Steve almost started to suspect the others were acting on purpose to deny him his pleasure. Again, they had chosen the exact moment he was about to get closer to Russell as the ideal time to stop and wonder at something useless. It was a nondescript looking bar this time. When he managed to catch a look inside, a girl had just started singing some cheesy love song.

He didn’t see why the others were so mesmerized by the place, until he suddenly caught a whiff of the scent coming from inside. It smelt absolutely delicious. And just like that, his urge to be with Russell was temporarily replaced with the irrepressible urge to hunt, to kill, to feed. He barely registered what Russell was saying, only paying attention when the already familiar sensation of Russell’s hands moving all over his body suddenly stopped, followed by Russell whispering into his ear “This one’s for you, darlin’”.

Before he could come up with a reply, Russell had already left, leaving Steve feeling suddenly terribly confused and alone. Had he actually just called him ‘darlin’’?


	4. The Bar - Interior

As Russell felt the young bride-to-be’s heartbeat stop and her blood enter his system, he lifted his lips from her neck and looked up. He had forgotten all about Steve, but now that the worst of his thirst had been quenched, the need to be with the young vampire resurfaced.

He scanned the bar for Steve, only to find him sitting just a few feet away, a now limp corpse in his hands. Russell smiled, impressed at the speed at which Steve’d managed to drain it. He let the girl slip to the ground and made his way over to Steve.

“Now.. where were we?” he said, using one hand to stroke Steve’s face while using the other to pull him up. Steve was quick to respond and let go of the now-useless human. He put his arms around Russell’s waist, pulling him closer. “Was that.. was that for me?” Steve asked, looking down at Russell. “The song?” Russell replied, moving his arms around Steve’s neck. “Of course it was for you, darlin’, wouldn’t know anyone else around here that’d deserve to be serenaded like that.”

“That’s the sweetest thing anyone’s ever done for me,” Steve whispered, before leaning in for another kiss. Russell was more than eager to respond, feeling the hunger inside him grow once more – but this time, it was a hunger of an entirely different nature. He could taste the other woman’s blood on Steve’s lips as he felt Steve’s hands move underneath his jacket once more and make their way across his back. Russell couldn’t help but feel relieved at how badly Steve seemed to want to get him out of that jacket. Maybe he wouldn’t have to hold back for much longer after all.

They continued kissing and trying to feel each other for a while, and just as Russell was about to grab hold of the hem of Steve’s sweater to pull it off, he remembered where they were. As much as he wanted to undress Steve and have his way with him right there and then, he knew he couldn’t – no, shouldn’t – do anything more than this with all the others around. Not that Russell cared what they’d think, but he wanted Steve to have his first experience with him on a more private moment, and in a more intimate place.

He broke their kiss and let his hands rest on Steve’s hips. “I don’t know about you, darlin’, but all this kissing makes me want to have another drink,” he said, nodding his head in the direction of a man who had been trying to slowly crawl away. A grin spread across Steve’s face. “Hm.. How about we share a meal this time?”

* * *

Steve had never felt this hungry in his life. He started sucking eagerly the second his fangs punctured the woman’s neck – it had been far too long since he’d had a taste of real blood. Steve gulped the warm blood down impatiently; not even noticing half of it ended up on his clothes and hands. It was over far sooner than he’d anticipated.

He lifted his head up and started to feel for a pulse, for any sign of more of that delicious blood. All thoughts of blood were banished from his mind as soon as he heard Russell’s voice. He dropped the body from his hands as Russell pulled him up. Steve suddenly remembered what had happened not five minutes ago, when Russell had taken the stage and joined the girl in her cheesy love song, which hadn’t seemed half as cheesy when sung by Russell. He encircled the other man’s waist with his arms and pulling Russell’s body against his own, the need to be closer growing stronger every second.

“Was that.. was that for me?” Steve managed to stutter, still unable to believe Russell could have intended the song for him. When Russell confirmed it indeed had been for him, Steve swore he could feel his heart flutter, even if it wasn’t supposed to do anything anymore. “That’s the sweetest thing anyone’s ever done for me,” he breathed, before moving in for a kiss. The sensation of tasting the blood of the two women they had been drinking from mixing as their kiss grew deeper was unlike anything Steve had ever experienced before. And he wanted more.

He moved his hands underneath Russell’s jacket, tugging his shirt free from his pants. Steve could now let his hands move freely across Russell’s back and he was sure he had never felt anything so pleasantly cold to his touch. He hitched Russell’s shirt up to get a better feel and his kissing became more aggressive. Steve needed to be closer, to feel his own skin against Russell’s and he couldn’t care less about who saw them or where they were.

He could feel Rosalyn’s eyes burning into his back, but he didn’t have time to worry about her right now. All he knew was he needed Russell even more than he needed blood. Russell’s jacket was becoming an unbearable nuisance and Steve impatiently started an attempt to remove it from Russell’s body.

Just as Steve thought Russell had similar ideas about getting rid of his sweater, he suddenly broke their kiss and let his hands rest on Steve’s hips, gently squeezing them. Steve looked at him, confused, not sure why he had ended their moment together so suddenly. “I don’t know about you, darlin’, but all this kissing makes me want to have another drink.” Steve followed Russell’s eyes and spotted a man making a desperate, and futile, attempt to crawl away from the massacre. A grin spread across Steve’s face as he caught Russell’s meaning. “Hm.. how about we share a meal this time?”


	5. The Bedroom

Russell barely remembered how they made it back to the headquarters after they’d all witnessed that thing in the bar. He still wasn’t quite convinced it had actually been Lilith, and whatever it had been, he was far more pre-occupied undressing the young vampire lying underneath him.

He was now absolutely sure the others had seen them. If it hadn’t been the kissing in the bar, there was no way they missed the lapdance and subsequent making-out session on the floor after Steve had fallen off his lap. But Russell didn’t care about what they’d think; he had only cared about getting away from them as soon as possible. It had taken far longer than Russell had liked before he could finally take Steve into his bedroom. Salome had made Steve find them some food for the next night first – with which Russell had gladly assisted him by snagging up the first people they came across.

When all that was over and done with, it had taken surprisingly little convincing to get Steve to see that it would be an excellent idea to spend what little remained of the night together in Russell’s bedroom. It had not taken long for them to end up in Russell’s bed either. Russell had used his tried and tested tactic of starting to passionately kiss the other man while slowly guiding him towards the bed, and then accidentally pushing him on to it as soon as they got close enough.

It never failed. Russell managed to land himself on top of Steve- completely by chance, of course. And for the first time that night, Russell felt like he could truly give in to his desire. Steve’s sweater was the first to fall victim to his lust. The horrible sweater had annoyed Russell all evening and he very much enjoyed ripping it apart as he tore it from Steve’s body.

Steve looked up at him in surprise, perhaps shocked at Russell’s sudden show of strength. “But.. that was my favorite sweater,” he protested, looking hurt. “Oh darlin’, that ugly thing? I promise I’ll get you something much better,” Russell replied, stroking Steve’s face. “ And if you’re particularly attached to your shirt too, you should probably start taking it off now,” he added in a low voice.

Steve gladly obeyed and Russell bit his lip as he took in the sight of Steve’s bare chest. “Can’t see why you’d hide that underneath that hideous sweater,” Russell said as he placed his hands on Steve’s waist. He started kissing his mouth, moving slowly towards Steve’s neck and giving it a soft nibble before moving down to Steve’s collarbone.

As he did this, he slowly moved his hands across Steve’s stomach, up towards his chest. Russell had timed it perfectly – his lips reached Steve’s left nipple at the same time his hands reached his chest. He used one hand to stroke Steve’s side, the other hand to tease Steve’s right nipple as he licked the other.

“Oh Russell..” Steve let out in a low moan. Russell looked up at Steve’s face, his lips never leaving Steve’s body. He could feel Steve grow hard again, and in the second Russell was distracted by this, Steve took advantage by grabbing hold of his jacket. He watched Steve in surprise and a grin spread across his face. “Now Steve.. what are you doing?” “Take off your jacket,” Steve demanded, “Please?”

The jacket was gone before Steve could even blink. “Just the jacket, darlin’?” Russell asked. Steve smiled and moved his hands to Russell’s neck, using his tie to pull him closer. “I’ll take care of the rest myself,” Steve replied and started unbuttoning Russell’s shirt. When Steve was done with the fourth button, he slipped one hand underneath the shirt and pinched one of Russell’s nipples. “Oh!” Russell cried in surprise, “You’re full of surprises, Steve..”. Steve moved on and finally released Russell of his shirt.

Russell felt Steve’s arms encircling his waist in an attempt to pull him even closer. The feeling of Steve’s skin against his own was mesmerizing. He bent down for another kiss, but this time he was very tender. Russell was in no hurry, he wanted this to last. As the kiss continued, Russell was vaguely aware of Steve’s hands having come to a rest on the small of his back. He could feel a haze clouding his mind, as the kiss grew slower, almost coming to a halt. Before he grasped what was happening, his head had dropped next to Steve’s and he was sound asleep.

* * *

The soft click of the door awoke Steve from his deep slumber. It took him a few seconds to understand where he was and, more importantly, who was currently still asleep on top of him. Slowly, he started to piece together what had happened the night. Memories of blood and killing, of the bliss induced by drinking that one drop of Lilith’s blood, but mostly, memories of Russell flashed through his mind. As they did, he embraced Russell tightly and kissed his neck.

Suddenly, Steve realized what had woken him up. The door had been opened. Someone had been in the room, had seen them asleep. “Fuck,” he mumbled. “Isn’t it a bit early for that?” Russell whispered in his ear. Before Steve could respond, Russell had planted his lips on Steve’s and left him helpless to do anything but return the kiss.

And with that, the last bit of doubt that whatever he had felt yesterday might have only been due to the blood melted away. It was so easy to lose himself completely whenever Russell as much as looked at him. Steve moved his hands down so that they rested on Russell’s ass and gave it a little squeeze. He could feel Russell smile and grabbed a firmer hold of it.

The moan Russell let out coincided with a knock on the door. “Steve, I know you’re in there and I know you’re awake. I don’t know what you’re doing and I don’t want to know either, but you’re expected at the meeting in ten minutes,” Rosalyn’s voice rang from behind the door. “And the same goes for Russell,” she added. Steve looked up at Russell in shock.

Russell let out a sigh, brushed back some stray strands of Steve’s hair and said “I’m afraid ten minutes isn’t nearly enough for what I had in mind.” Steve lazily traced Russell’s collarbone with his index finger. “I suppose we can’t skip this one?” Russell shook his head, “I’m afraid not. And even if we did, they’d probably send Rosalyn or Northman to barge in on us.” “I guess I can wait just a bit longer then...” Steve replied, his finger now slowly trailing down Russell’s stomach, stopping at the hem of his pants. Russell smiled and planted a final kiss on Steve’s forehead. “I promise I’ll make it worth the wait.”


End file.
